RWBY: Hidden Confidence
by Night Kurayami
Summary: What would Happen if Jaune was pushed to his very limits? What would he do? Who would he become? Warning: Dark themes and OOC ahead, You've been warned Story Image was Drawn By noodlemonstah
1. The Final Line

**Hey Guys Night here, I just wanted to say before you start to read the Fic that this is My very first Fanfic and this will mainly be in a Standard PoV but sometimes I will be using Jaunes PoV Also this is going to get dark and extremely OOC for Jaune but that is because I am doing my own take on Jaune and how Cardin and his life has affected him.  
P.s - The Name of this Fic is Subject to change so if anyone has any good Ideas then please speak up ill happily give credit where credit is due :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.**

- Night

* * *

**(Warning this Fanfic contains Dark themes Rated T for now but could possibly be changed to M)**

**Jaune PoV**

My hearts racing, I can feel adrenaline pumping through my body, every sound is so much louder, every action slower. 'God damn it my shields to low' I felt the Mace hit me on my shoulder and force me to the ground the pain was excruciating, but nowhere near as strong as the sense of failure that overcame me.

**Standard PoV**

"See Arc you're still just a little weakling, and here I thought you'd gotten stronger" Cardin said as he walked away Laughing with Dove and Russel following him out of the Combat Room. Jaune just lay there, he didn't have the energy to move or at least that is what he was telling himself but really he just wanted to lay there so that he didn't have to go back to his friends, friends who were probably laughing at him right now saying just how much of a failure he is how he should just leave beacon and let someone who was actually a fighter become the leader of Team JNPR.

"Jaune? Jaune are you ok?" A voice asked him. "yeah Pyrrha I'm fine, just give me a minute" Jaune replied in a half hearted tone. "Err Jaune it's not Pyrrha" Jaune shot up and noticed that it was actually Yang, He almost did a double take but realized that it was in fact Yang. "Oh sorry Yang it's just t-that, well you see I-I err" Jaune just began to stutter and ramble some incoherent sentences. Yang started laughing uncontrollably causing Jaune to snap out of his stutter spree and look at her in confusion until he remembered how badly he failed, he quickly got up and walked off ignoring Yang's shouts asking him to stop a second.

Jaune got out of the combat room and began to head to the one place in the school that nobody else went to, the schools roof or at least the south section of the dorms roof. As Jaune made his way there he passed Team JNPR and RWBYs dorm rooms. He continued on walking for a good 5 minutes until he reached a set of stairs that went straight up in a spiral, like the ones in children stories where a sleeping princess is waiting at the top for her prince charming. 'Except this time there wasn't a sleeping princess and there almost certainly wasn't a prince charming heading up there' Jaune thought as he started to head up to the roof.

Jaune stayed up there for about an hour just thinking about his life, the main thought was that of why was he even here. Why was he at beacon? 'Should I just leave beacon? What use am I to my team if I can't even fight?' Jaune clenched his fists and slammed then onto the wall lining the roof of the dorms

"WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" Jaune shouted at the top of his lungs causing some students who where outside to look up in confusion wondering who was shouting.

"oh look guys, little Jauneys angry" Cardin was stood behind Jaune with Dove and Russel all of whom were laughing at Jaune. Jaune stood there head down staring at the floor.

"Jaune why don't you just run along to your friends and let them protect you like they normally do" Dove said causing more laughter among them

Jaune stood there seething in anger 'Hurt them, Make them pay for what they've done to you' Jaune snapped, He rushed Cardin and with all his strength punched him straight in the stomach causing Cardin to double over. Jaune lifted Cardins face up and threw a haymaker straight into Cardins nose causing a sickening crack as Cardins nose broke causing him to stagger back towards Dove and Russel who were looking at Jaune with fear etched onto their faces. Jaune was just stood there with a manic grin on his face looking at his hand which was covered with Cardins blood. Jaune just started to laugh uncontrollably until something brought him to his senses.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha stood at the doorway leading to the stairs with a look of confusion " Jaune what's going on?"

* * *

**Muahahahahaha sorry guys but that's it for now so yeah what did you all think? I'd love to here so please R&R or personally leave me a PM and I'll try and get back to you ASAP.  
hopefully in the future I will be able to make these longer.**

**Btw I am looking for a Beta reader so if anyone is interested please PM me and we can sort something out :D **

**Bye Bye Guys and Gals.**


	2. A Broken Beginning

**Hey guys I'm back with Chapter 2 of RWBY: Hidden Confidence, I just want to say thank you to everyone who F&F this story I really appreciate it and thank you for the reviews it was great to hear some feedback :)  
I just want to say two more things, again this stories name is still up for change so please send in your ideas and as of this minute this story doesn't have any pairings but I might throw one or two into it soon. Might.  
Anyway enough of me Blabbering on with Chapter 2**

* * *

"Jaune?" Pyrrha stood at the doorway leading to the stairs with a look of confusion " Jaune what's going on?"

"Pyrrha I-"Jaune was quickly cut off.

"WHAT THE HELL! Jaune you're a dead man" Cardin started to say as he got up into a fighting stance.

'Jaune hit him... KILL HIM!' The voice inside Jaune snapped him again and Jaune dove at Cardin, taking him to the ground where he proceeded to beat him up leaving no room for retaliation. That is until Russel and Dove Forced him off of Cardin to which they picked him up and made a beeline for the stairs. Jaune stood to rush them until he saw Pyrrha falling backwards due to Russel shoving her out of the way, her head about to collide with the wall lining the roof. Jaune dashed to her barely stopping her in time.

"Pyrrha are you ok?!" Jaune spoke quickly worried that they had hurt her.

"Jaune I'm fine thank you" Pyrrha blushed as she spoke which caused Jaune to wonder why she was blushing until he realized how close their faces were. This caused him to start laughing which confused Pyrrha 'This isn't like him shouldn't he be blushing and stuttering?' her thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"Pyrrha, Hello?" Jaune was waving a hand in front of her face trying to get her attention.

"Oh sorry Jaune" Pyrrha quickly said putting on a fake smile.

"I asked if you wanted to head back to the dorm before all of this gets out of hand, they'll come back you know" Jaune said the last part with worry causing Pyrrha to sigh in relief 'there's the old Jaune'

"Ok lets go" Pyrrha took the lead and they both headed back to their dorm room.

* * *

As Jaune and Pyrrha got close to their dorm room they could hear the distinct sounds of a happy Nora. Jaune opened the door to their room to see Nora bouncing around on Rens bed with said boy sitting on the floor at the base of the bed in what appeared to be his normal outfit except with the addition of a pink frilly tutu, oh and make-up.

"Ren buddy why are-" Jaune began

"Jaune, Pyrrha, say anything to anyone and I will personally make sure that the school knows about last Friday" Ren simply stated causing Jaune to blush as he remembered how he accidently walked in on Pyrrha getting changed.

'HOW DARE HE!' Jaune heard the voice again it sounded like it was shouting in anger but it also sounded a lot more distant than before.

Jaune quickly went and sat on his bed on the far side of the room next to Rens. he began to lay down lowering himself until he yelled in pain. His hand felt like it was on fire, he held it close to his chest trying to dull the pain. Ren shot up and removed the tutu at the speed of light and threw it onto Noras bed, in a flash he was sat next to Jaune with all the make-up removed trying to coax Jaune into letting him look at his hand. That's when he noticed Jaunes whole arm was covered in blood and even a bit of his jacket had blood on it.

"Jaune what happened?" Ren asked his leader in a serious tone.

Jaune sat there in silence ashamed of what he had done

"He beat up Cardin" Pyrrha stated worried for Jaune.

"Really? Yay Jaune finally hit Cardin" Nora stated having sat down on Rens bed.

"No I- err I-I-" Jaune didn't know what to say.

Nora and Pyrrha sat in silence while Ren looked at his friends hand. Ren stated that he might have to visit the Nurse due to his hand being pretty bad causing Jaune to wonder just how hard had he hit Cardin. Jaune thanked Ren and walked to the door as he turned the handle he turned his head to look at Pyrrha, a look of shame hung on his face not towards her but to himself, he quickly left.

"Pyrrha what happened?" Ren questioned

"Ren it isn't my place to say"

"It isn't like Jaune to jut beat someone up" Pyrrha looked away not wanting to continue the conversation but Ren continued.

"I didn't say anything to him because I don't want him to overreact but he had broke his hand Pyrrha, How he hadn't felt anything up to this point I'll never know. So I'll ask again, What happened?" Pyrrha looked at Ren with a sorrowful look

"I'm honestly not sure Ren he just spun round and attacked Cardin, he broke his nose for god sake, then he just stared at his hand and... Laughed... I honestly thought he had gone mad"

"Then?"

"Cardin got back up and told Jaune he was a dead man... Jaune took him to the floor and just-" Pyrrha broke down, She was scared that her friend was changing. Ren sat next to her and tried to comfort her yet it was only a half hearted attempt, truthfully he was trying to comprehend what he had heard. Nora just sat on Rens bed smiling, yet her thoughts were those of confusion.

* * *

Jaune was walking down the corridor to the Infirmary when he heard some students on his left say his name followed by the words 'Cardin' and 'Fight'. He picked up his pace and turned the corner leading to the Nurses office, and walked into the infirmary.

"Hello Miss err I hurt my hand combat training I was wondering if you could take a look at it" Jaune asked

"of course dear come take a seat" she replied pointing to a seat next to her. Jaune sat down and showed her his hand still covered in blood.

"Hold on let me just quickly clean up your hand" The nurse got to work cleaning his hand confused as to where the blood had come from seeing as he had no visible cuts, she then took his hand and examined it.

"Hmm you appear to have broken your hand" Jaune looked at her a little scared but she continued.

"I don't understand though you don't have any cuts where did the blood come from?" Jaune opened his mouth to say something but was cut off

"Are you the boy who beat up Cardin Winchester?" Jaune looked down sadness etched onto his face

"...Yes..."

* * *

**Ohhh them cliff-hangers though ;)  
For anyone wondering I've been listening to the 'One-x' album by Three Days Grace which I absolutely love :D  
Anyway that's all for now so please R&R and I'll see you all in the next chapter which will be up in the maximum of 3 days Bye Bye  
- Night**


	3. It Won't Go Away

**Hey guys I'm back with Chapter 3 of Hidden Confidence (Help me with a better name please :'( I can't think of anything better.) I'm going to keep this intro as short as possible, all I want to say is sorry if this took a bit longer I've been trying to make the Chapter longer :)  
Sorry about the Formatting error i don't know what caused it.  
Thank you for the Reviews, Follows and Favourites I really appreciate.  
Without further ado Chapter 3  
- Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Are you the boy who beat up Cardin Winchester?" Jaune looked down sadness etched onto his face

"...Yes..." Jaune sat there as the Nurse looked at him in shock. Her amber eyes took in all the details of the boy. How he sat hunched over with his knees bent in and his shoulders loose, his head hanging down and his good hand loosely tapping on his opposite leg. Overall he gave off such a weak vibe making the nurse almost not believe him.

"So err am I in trouble?" Jaune spoke up wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"oh err... NO!" The nurse panicked and shouted at Jaune almost causing him to fall over backwards which in itself would have been quite the accomplishment seen as he was still sat down.

"err what I meant was no you can't your hand still needs mending" as she spoke she motioned for Jaune to give her his hand, he did so rather slowly not wanting to hurt himself. once she could hold it comfortably she started to use her aura to mend the broken bones.

While Jaune waited for his hand to be mended he looked around and took in the room he was currently occupying. The walls where a simple Creamy white with thin Red wallpaper going horizontally around the room about 1 metre from the floor, there was a simple wooden desk and chair which Jaune was currently occupying while the Nurse had drawn up another chair from one corner of the room which looked like the waiting area. the door Jaune entered through which was on his right was directly opposite the desk, in front of him was a door that said 'Medicine cabinet' though Jaune suspected that it may be a little bigger than just a cabinet. Behind him was a door that said 'Restricted Access' though Jaune knew what was in there as he had been there once before, it was where the majorly injured went as it contained roughly 5 sick beds. Normally people would be sent to the Miniature hospital that was at beacon but if necessary there where beds there.

"There all better, just let me go get some bandages just to be safe" The nurse smiled at Jaune as she went to collect the resources from the 'Medicine cabinet'. When she returned she got to bandaging his hand.

"Excuse me but err- how is Cardin?" Jaune inquired, he was genuinely worried that he may have took it to far.

'Jaune he hurt you! He deserved it, don't pity the animal!' Jaune froze up and for a second the world stood still.

"Get out of my head..." Jaune said barely above his own breath.

"Excuse me?" the nurse looked at Jaune a little worried.

'KILL HER! SHE DOESN'T CARE! SHE'S JUST LIKE THE REST! KILL HER!'

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Jaune shouted holding his hands to his head, apparently any pain he had been feeling after his hand got mended suddenly gone. The nurse sat there, terrified, she didn't know what to do.

Jaune slumped to the ground having apparently stood up in the process and tipping the chair backwards. The nurse moved to see if he was alright, she slowly lifted his face to hers to see him just as scared as she was.

'Jaune, I can't just get out' The voice began to laugh 'after all I'm just you' and with that Jaune lost it and broke down, he began to cry not knowing what to do.

"Jaune can you hear me?" The nurse was waving her hand in front of his face trying to get his attention. Jaune looked at her tears streaming down his face then suddenly they stopped, he bobbed his head back down. He lifted his head back up then smiled an evil grin slowly and stood to his full height. The nurse followed suit completely terrified again. Jaune looked at her lifted his left arm slowly and placed it on her right shoulder and gripped tightly, his eyes covered by the bangs of his hair, his head tilted slightly down and to the right. He lifted his head and the nurse gasped his eyes had constricted. The nurse tried to get away from him but he held on tightly and began to lift his right hand slowly, the bandages still half wrapped around his hand. He pulled back slowly and swung with all his might only to be stopped by something. Jaune looked right, anger clear on his face only to see his team mate Ren. Ren grabbed Jaune with his free hand and shoved him backwards and good distance.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity until Ren noticed Jaunes eyes begin to Dilate back to their normal size. Jaune continued to look at him, but the Anger slowly faded to confusion then to that of fear. Jaune looked to his right and saw Pyrrha and Nora stood in the doorway, looks of disbelief on their faces. Jaune looked back towards Ren and saw the Nurse stood behind him, crying. Jaune went to apologize but couldn't move he felt really light and fluffy. He took one more glance at Pyrrha and Nora, then collapsed.

* * *

**3 hours later - Ozpins office**

"Was he acting any different before the roof incident?" Ozpin was sat behind his desk with Ms Goodwitch stood behind his right shoulder.

"No sir he was completely fine..." Pyrrha spoke up, clearly she didn't want to be there.

"He was just being his normal, goofy self" Ren put in, worried that his friend might be in danger, possibly from himself. Ozpin sat deep in thought.

"Sir can we go see him, just to see if he is alright?" Nora asked trying to be helpful in a situation where for once she felt useless, it scared her.

"I'm sorry but no until we find out what has caused him to change so violently we cannot allow anyone but trained medical staff and professional hunters near him" Ms goodwitch stated rather abruptly, though she quickly added in a softer tone.

"I really am sorry but we can't possibly risk more of you ending up in his situation"

"Thank you Ms goodwitch we understand" Ren said trying to even out his voice not wanting to show the girls just how worried he was, really he was just as worried Jaune had become a really good friend of his just due to the fact that he didn't force himself on him and just went with it. He also liked how even though Jaune lacked in the Combat department he more than made up for it in his actions as a leader. These to Ren were the qualities of a good person and a good friend.

"May we leave now?"

"Of course Ren you may all return to your dorm room" Ozpin said simply, still deep in thought."

And with that The NPR of Team JNPR Got up and returned to their dorm room to try and get some sleep seen as they still had classes in the morning with one final wave they all left. Once he knew they had left Ozpin got up his desktop scroll. The device itself is a lot like a standard scroll but is built into the desk allowing for ease of use. Ozpin got up a list of all the students names and looked under the 'A' section looking For Arc, once he had found it he opened it and called the number for the Arc Residence. A man with well groomed blonde hair a chiselled face and 5 o'clock shadow answered.

"Hello Mr Arc speaking, Who is this?"

"Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon academy. I've called you concerning your son."

"Yes?" The man said worry in his voice

"He attacked a student earlier today leaving the boy with a broken nose and 3 broken ribs, though we predicted something like this to happen we didn't believe it would end so poorly for the other boy. Also when he went to the nurses office to have his hand checked it was found broken once healed he began to shout, and I quote 'Get out of my head' then proceeded to attack the nurse, thankfully a member of his team showed up and stopped him only for him to then collapse unconscious. Would you have any clue as to what might have caused this Mr Arc?" The man stood there looking at Ozpin then swallowed.

"oh no, I hoped this wouldn't affect him."

"Hoped what wouldn't affect him Mr Arc?" Ozpin clearly intrigued.

"It runs in our family you see, it's..."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA... Too much?  
I'm sorry guys but I'm done for today I've spent the last 2 hours writing this making sure that it is right. So I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors, I really have tried to Iron this out as best as I could.  
And seriously Thank you for the support on this series you don't know how much it means to me that people out there actually want me to continue this story it means so much :)  
So until Next time in chapter 4 which again will be up in the next 3 days  
- Night**


	4. Update (chapter 4 will replace this)

**Hey guys Night here, I just want to apologise because I'm not going to be able to upload any chapters for about a week due to the fact my computer has died.**

**Im uploading this update via my Tablet and no I won't write a chapter on my tablet because I hate writing long paragraphs on this thing, I am really Sorry don't worry though cause as soon as its fixed I will be straight on with the next chapter :)**

**- Night**


End file.
